


La misión de Escocia

by Alega



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Drabble, Español | Spanish, Gen, Hogwarts is real, Humor
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-07
Updated: 2015-02-07
Packaged: 2018-03-10 23:18:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3306989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alega/pseuds/Alega
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>El trío mágico necesita algo. Es una misión que solo puede hacer una persona (o dos, pero no viene al caso).</p>
            </blockquote>





	La misión de Escocia

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Noebell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noebell/gifts).



> Drabble basado en [ este meme](http://alegani.tumblr.com/post/110021268292/send-me-a-pairing-and-a-line-of-dialogue-and-ill), para Noe. Intento de ScotRo no logrado. Muchos headcanons. Aquí Hogwarts es real, muggles.

Escocia se había acostumbrado a la presencia de Noruega y Rumanía cuando a Inglaterra le daba por practicar hechizos de mayor nivel. Generalmente necesitaba el poder de ambas naciones —aunque a veces pensaba que con Noruega sería suficiente—. Gales casi nunca se aparecía en estas reuniones, aunque fuera el mago más poderoso que Escocia tenía el escaso gusto de conocer.

Incluso se había hecho amigo de los amigos mágicos de Noruega, incluyendo el enorme troll que lo seguía a todas partes y que, con sus puños enormes, amenazaba con volver puré a cualquiera que osara molestar a Noruega.

Escocia a veces participaba en esas reuniones, aunque no hacía mucho. Solo observaba cómo Inglaterra preparaba el hechizo, Noruega se encargaba de la parte más difícil y Rumanía extinguía todo ambiente solemne con comentarios que él consideraba graciosos. Ni Inglaterra ni Noruega se reían, porque carecían de sentido del humor.

Escocia sí se reía disimuladamente, porque a veces los chistes de Rumanía eran buenísimos. Siempre y cuando no se trataran sobre él, su cabello pelirrojo o sus pecas, que a Rumanía le encantaba sacar a colación como si se tratara de la película del momento.

Esa vez, sin embargo, no conseguía entender el chiste. Rumanía le había pedido que llevara uno de sus adorables perros del infierno a casa de Inglaterra. Al llegar, le pidió también que se colocara una barba postiza, enorme y enredada. Sin embargo, lo peor era el montón de abrigos sucios que quería hacerle vestir.

—¿Y esto es para…?

—¡Disfrazarte del guardabosques de Hogwarts, evidentemente!

_Princesa_ seguía a su lado, con su enorme lengua empapando el piso de la casa de Inglaterra. Los inconvenientes de tener un perro gigante proveniente del infierno era que ensuciaban mucho el lugar en el que se encontraran. Del resto, eran un amor peludo.

—¿Para qué quiero ser un guardabosques de Hogwarts?

—Es que necesitamos pelos de araña gigante para la poción que realizamos. Así que ¿puedes, por favor, infiltrarte en el Bosque Prohibido y tomar algunos?

—¿¡Que tú quieres que haga qué!? —exclamó Escocia, y Rumanía se lo repitió como si acaso el mayor del Reino Unido no hubiera entendido ya.

—Es que la última vez que me encontré con una, me intentaron matar —se explicó Rumanía—. Es muy peligroso. Por eso te llamé a ti y a una de tus bestias.

—No me extraña… —Escocia se quedó pensativo, luego añadió:—. Pero iré como crea conveniente. Y _Princesa_ se quedará contigo, es muy peligroso para ella.

—Es un perro del infierno —intervino Noruega esta vez—, hay pocas amenazas en este mundo para ella. De verdad.

—No lo entienden, ella es muy sensible —se justificó Escocia.

—Eres tú quien la malcrías —gruñó Inglaterra, harto de seguirle el juego a Rumanía.

Escocia abrazó a su perro gigante, quien seguía feliz ignorando lo que los humanos estaban discutiendo. Al final, Escocia y Noruega emprendieron el camino hacia el Bosque Prohibido, mientras Rumanía e Inglaterra se quedaban custodiando a _Princesa_ , jugando con ella y, en el caso de Inglaterra, cuidando que no le destrozara la casa.


End file.
